


Honey is a Bully

by aayaptre



Category: Original Work, VoidBit
Genre: Character Study, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aayaptre/pseuds/aayaptre
Summary: Andy doesn't like going into the Red Void.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Honey is a Bully

**Author's Note:**

> Additional Characters belong to @honeydadd and @hlvmai on twt

Andy was never going to get used to how suffocating the Red Void was.

Suffocating like you were under 20 blankets and running out of air, suffocating like standing right over a firepit and letting the smoke bellow right into your face. The last comparison was probably too accurate, Andy pondered, resisting the urge to yank his coat and bandana off himself to try and escape the heat, knowing it wouldn’t make a difference one way or another, and at least with them on he knows he’s a little protected from the Red… elements.

He hadn’t wanted to come back here so soon, he hated coming here in general. Everyone here was mean to him. Well. That wasn’t true, not _everyone_ was mean to him here, but the mean ones drowned out the not-mean ones in his head most of the time.

Pushing forward, he squinted his eyes against the smoldering air(?), heat rippling off the almost sandy like substance on the ground below him, making the figure in the distance getting closer to him warp like water.

Wait.

Fuck.

Andy didn’t have a chance to react, thrown backwards by the smaller creature jumping into him full speed, sending them both toppling to the ground.

“Aaaanndddyyy!”

The warbled cry rang in Andy’s ears as he tried to get his bearings, shoving Mai off himself gently so not to hurt them (as if they’d given him the same courtesy, he landed on his stick, and that thing is pointy).

“No need to yell, Mai, I’m literally right here.” Andy groaned, shaking his head a little to get the sand off it. Mai ignored him, more focused on grabbing his arm and turning it over, pulling a pen out of seemingly nowhere and doodling something along it. Andy watched them curiously for a second before a large shadow fell over the both of them. The figure cackled, and Andy looked up at the main thing that made him avoid the Red Void in the first place.

“Babysitting duty?”

Honey’s cackles died, the creature scowling at not being able to have the first word, however, the scowl was quickly replaced with another shit-eating grin,

“For your sake, of course. Wouldn’t want the ‘saviour’ to have to deal with a measly little creature getting in the way of his martyrism.” Her sarcasm dripped off her tongue thick and in waves, and Andy rolled his eyes, used to her sour attitude by now, not to say it didn’t sting.

His attention was once again dragged back to Mai as they finished whatever they were drawing on his arm, shoving it into his face so he could see. He assumed it was some kind of creature they may have seen at some point, the black marker bleeding into his skin somewhat, making it hard to actually figure out.

“…it’s very lovely, Mai.”

Mai made a satisfied noise, jumping to their feet and holding a hand out to Andy, helping lift the traveller to his feet as well. Honey walked past the two of them, making a point to shove Andy out of her way as she did so, and Mai followed intently, scribbling things down in their notebook (where did it come from?) as they did. Andy followed hesitantly, walking beside Mai. The Red Void was as calm as it could be around them, Andy occasionally shifting his eyes to the duo beside him.

“If you have something to say, fucking say it, shortass.”

“What are you doing looking after Mai, anyway?”

Honey growled, turning her multiple eyes towards him,

“I’m not ‘looking after’ anyone. They keep showing up here and I drew the short end of the stick in kicking them out. I’m just taking them to the voidhub, then they’re someone else’s issue.”

Andy furrowed his brows, looking down at their fellow companion who seemed more than content sketching away, either oblivious or uncaring to the two’s conversation.

“Bullshit.”

Honey’s eyes widened,

“I’ve seen how you interact with some of the creatures here, you make yourself out as some big bully but deep down you care, I mean, look at Nightmare,” Andy huffed, pulling his bandana a little further from his face, “Last time I saw the both of you, you were carrying them around on your shoulders. Face it, Honey, you’re a huge so—”

Andy yelped as he felt something grab his leaf stem, yanking him to his toes and pulling his hair out of his makeshift ponytail. His eyes widened, his hand reaching out to grab at the claw keeping him in the air, shuddering at how his fingers squished into the goopy substance of Honey’s arm.

“ _You’ve got a bit of an ego now, don’t you traveller,”_ Honey hissed, making Andy’s blood go cold despite the smouldering heat around them, “All that heroism gotten to your head already? You don’t know me, you don’t know _anyone_ here, you jump from void to void and spread yourself around like a fucking _disease_ , has it hit you yet that you can't save everyone? That not everyone is going to want your _help_?”

Honey pulled him closer, Andy squinting his eyes as the acidic waves coming off the creature’s form, and remembering again why he shouldn’t let his guard down,

“You’re not my friend, I keep you around because you entertain me, and right now? _You’re not entertaining me_.”

Honey kept her eyes on him for a moment longer, savouring the fear she hadn’t seen in his eyes in quite a while, before dropping him back to his feet, snickering as he stumbled, his chest heaving. She turned away from them both, Mai looking between them wearily, knowing better to not get themself involved.

“They’re your problem now.” Honey said lazily, waving her tail at them in a dismissive manner. Andy was quiet as he watched her stalk off, her posture easy despite how threatening she had seemed moments prior,

“Maybe you are learning somethings though, traveller. You didn’t even ask me about that _friend_ of yours this time.”

Andy could hear the grin in her voice, and his fists clenched, turning away from her and rapping his stem back around his hair. He grabbed Mai’s arm gently, pulling them a few steps along with him quietly.

“But- Honey was,”

“I know, Mai, I’m going to take you the rest of the way back to the Hub,” Andy reassured quietly, putting his makeshift bandana back over his mouth.

“You really shouldn’t spend a lot of time here, nothing good seems to come out of this place.”


End file.
